


Lots of Love

by MyLittleDream



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blood, Gay, Jealous Harry, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Love, M/M, Polish National Team, Polski | Polish, Sad
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleDream/pseuds/MyLittleDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rozmowa pomiędzy Harry'm i Louisem.</p><p>(12 części + Epilog)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Drogi Lou,

przepraszam Cie Skarbie.

Po prostu już tego nie wytrzymuje.

Nie mogę na Ciebie patrzeć, gdy jesteś 'w pracy'.

Wiele miłości,

twój Harry. x


	2. Chapter 2

Drogi Harry,

wiem o co Ci chodzi.

To ja powinienem Cię przeprosić.

Powinienem od razu się zbuntować, a mimo wszystko nie zrobiłem tego.

Mnie też to boli, ale hej, Skarbie.

Już niedługo. ;)

Na zawsze twój,

Louis. xx


	3. Chapter 3

Drogi Lou,

ile będzie trwało to 'niedługo'?

Czy na pewno damy rade?

Z każdym dniem mam mniej chęci.

Na wszystko Louis.

Na życie.

Wiele miłości,

twój Harry. x


	4. Chapter 4

Drogi Harry,

nie pozwalam Ci tak mówić.

Proszę, ja zawsze przy tobie - pamiętaj, okay?

Nie możesz nic sobie zrobić, Skarbie.

Będę Cię pilnował, z daleka.

Jeszcze raz przepraszam.

Na zawsze twój,

Louis. xx


	5. Chapter 5

Drogi Lou,

tęsknię.

Tak cholernie tęsknię.

Nie daje rady bez Ciebie.

Proszę, przyjęć do mnie, do Stanów.

Pieprzmy Modest!

Wiele miłości,

twój Harry. x


	6. Chapter 6

Drogi Harry,

och.

Skąd znasz takie słowa? ;)

Masz rację.

Jebmy go!

Bardzo bym chciał, ale wszyscy by mnie zobaczyli.

Musze iść jutro z Eleanor na kolację.

Wolałem Ci to sam powiedzieć, niż musiałbyś dowiadywać się o tym z gazet.

Po prostu nie czytaj wtedy prasy i nie oglądaj telewizji, okay?

Jakoś to przetrwamy, obiecuję.

Na zawsze twój,

Louis. xx


	7. Chapter 7

Drogi Lou,

chciałbyś wiedzieć skąd?

Pamiętam dokładnie nasze wspólne noce i bluźnierstwa lecące z twoich małych usteczek.

Pamiętam, ale powoli zapominam.

Pamiętam, ale coraz słabiej.

Gdzie jesteś Skarbie?

Gdzie, gdy Cię najbardziej potrzebuje.

Wiem, że to nie twoja wina.

Wiele miłości,

twój Harry. x


	8. Chapter 8

Drogi Harry,

proszę nie mów tak.

Chciałbym Cie teraz przytulić.

Przytulić i nigdy nie puszczać.

Aż do końca naszego, wspólnego życia.

Modest znów każe mi się z nią umówić.

Proszę, przyjedź do Londynu.

Spotkajmy się.

Na zawsze twój,

Louis. xx


	9. Chapter 9

Drogi Lou,

znów płakałem.

Moje serce tego nie wytrzyma.

W końcu pęknie, a ja upadnę.

Upadnę i już nie wstanę.

Nie każ mi na to patrzeć.

Wiele miłości,

twój Harry. x


	10. Chapter 10

Drogi Harry,

dlaczego to robisz?

Skarbie, widziałem.

Przez przypadek zauważyłem to na próbie.

Aniołku, wiem dlaczego nosisz bransoletki.

Nie chce już ich nigdy widzieć.

Na zawsze twój,

Louis. xx


	11. Chapter 11

Drogi Lou,

tak bardzo przepraszam.

Nie wiedziałem co mam zrobić.

Wszędzie widziałem wasze zdjęcia.

Słyszałem jak fanka mówiła Ci, że pięknie z nią wyglądasz.

To mnie bardzo zabolało.

Ciebie też.

Widziałem.

Wiele miłości,

twój Harry. x


	12. Chapter 12

Drogi Harry,

nie wiem dlaczego to zrobiłeś.

Już niedługo mieliśmy być wolni.

Wolni niczym ptaki.

Jednak ty wybrałeś inaczej, mój Aniołku.

Mam nadzieje, że jesteś teraz szczęśliwy.

Już niedługo przyjdę.

Na zawsze twój,

Louis. xx


	13. Epilog

Tydzień po pogrzebie Harry'ego Louis postanowił ze sobą skończyć.

Teraz w końcu są ze sobą szczęśliwi.

Nic już ich nie może rozdzielić.

Na zawsze, wiele miłości. xx

**Author's Note:**

> Zostaw po sobie ślad, dziękuje ;)


End file.
